Elfever 2016
by Moriganes
Summary: Bon, j'essaye le Elfever de cette année, n'hésitez pas à lire et à commenter...
1. Langage de fleur

**Premier texte du Elfever**

 **dont le thème est Cramoisi...**

* * *

Langage de fleur

Cramoisie, une couleur familière à la chevelure de sa rivale,

Cramoisie, une couleur semblable à la haine bouillant en elle,

Cramoisie, telle était la couleur de ses pétales.

Cramoisie, une couleur en opposition à son vert éternel,

Cramoisie, une couleur qui ne lui servirait jamais de parure,

Cramoisi, le signe d'un sentiment rebelle.

Cramoisie, la couleur s'écartant de la raison pure,

Cramoisie, une couleur pleine d'arrogance et de certitude,

Cramoisi, ce lys offert d'un geste sûr.

Cramoisie, une couleur naissant sur ses joues prudes,

Cramoisie, une couleur chavirant le cœur battant de la fée,

Cramoisie, telle une femme fière et rude.

Cramoisie, une couleur qui n'est guère sans effet,

Cramoisie, une couleur dont cet homme idiot s'armait,

Cramoisi, un langage dévoilant un fait.

Cramoisie, la couleur d'un seul lys qui se pâmait,

Cramoisie, la couleur dans la fine main d'Evergreen,

Cramoisie était la demande de cette fleur divine.

« Ose m'aimer »,

Voilà ce qu'Elfman lui déclamait…

* * *

 **En réalité, j'ai tout de suite pensé au lys rouge, ma fleur préférée, qui à une couleur cramoisie parfois,**

 **qui signifie "ose m'aimer"...**


	2. La punition d'une fée

Oui, je sais j'ai un train,

voir tout les trains de la SNCF de retard,

mais ça n'empêche pas de continuer de temps en temps,

merci pour les jolies review...

Et désolée...

Jour 2 : Etreinte

* * *

 **La punition d'une fée**

 _Comment osait-il lui faire cela ?!_

En partie découverte par ses lèvres carmin, les dents de la belle Evergreen grinçaient entre elle. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, elle effectuait les cents pas dans la terrasse de la guilde. Le reste des Raijin, excepté Luxus, la suivait du regard. Ils étaient à la fois inquiets mais aussi amusés de la voir ainsi. Leur leader quant à lui était nonchalamment installé sur un banc, paraissant totalement détaché de tout ce qui se passait bien que sa présence à elle seul démontrait tout le contraire. Mais il n'était pas du genre à gâcher son énergie quand la seule chose à faire était…attendre. De plus il était bien assez amoché comme cela, les bandages recouvrant une grande partie de son torse pour preuve. Tous étaient blessés d'ailleurs, même la fée verte qui se fichait pourtant éperdument de ses blessures à ce moment là…

Elle détestait attendre… Elle détestait être dans cette état… Elle détestait ne pas avoir de nouvelle… Elle le détestait !

Elle se promettait que dès qu'elle le verrait elle le giflerait, puis elle lui mettre un coup de pieds bien placer pour le punir. Elle zieuta pour la millième fois l'horizon… rien. Personne, tout le monde était rentré sauf eux. Elle frappa violemment son talon sur les pavés, maugréant sur celui qui la mettait dans un tel état, puis elle fit pour une énième fois demi-tour.

 **\- Fierté d'homme !** Cracha-t'elle dépitée.

Elle commençait à se faire les pire scénarii sur terre, s'imaginant ne jamais le revoir, ne jamais savoir comment serai leur vie ensemble, s'ils auraient eu une fille ou un garçon ensemble… Oui, elle avait déjà pensé à tellement de chose « stupide » avec cet idiot.

Tout était de sa faute, il lui avait transmis cette maladie, lui et ses questions pour savoir si elle allait bien ! _De quoi se mêlait-il ?_

Et voilà que maintenant elle se posait les mêmes questions stupides, le doute, l'inquiétude, l'angoisse la prenaient tour à tour. Elle voulait lui faire payer ce qu'elle endurait en ce moment.

Alors qu'elle continuait ses pas en songeant à punition qui serait la plus appropriée, Fried et Bixlow se détachèrent du mur sur lequel ils étaient adossé fixant droit devant eux.

 **-Les voilà !** annonça le mage runique avec son flegme habituel qui laissait percevoir un certain soulagement.

La mage gorgone s'arrêta net et regarda à son tour pour apercevoir trois silhouettes deux petites de femmes et une massive. Plus elles s'approchaient plus elle les distinguait clairement. Les trois Strauss revenaient, portant quelques blessures dues à leurs combats.

Décidée et furieuse, Evergreen avança à pas rapide en direction du seul homme de la famille Strauss. Elle allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coutait de la laisser ainsi se faire du mouron.

Elfman la voyant s'approcher telle une furie se figea sur place, nul besoin d'être pétrifier par le regard de la gorgone pour lui, de voir ces rides marquant une expression de colère sur ce beau visage suffisait. Il déglutit, attendant le moment où les foudres de la fée s'abattrons sur lui. Quelques secondes encore et…

A la surprise de tous les spectateurs ainsi que du concerné, elle avait entouré le cou du jeune homme de ses bras fins. Se serrant contre lui, sa joue duveteuse s'était plaqué contre le torse robuste du blanc. Ce dernier, abasourdi, resta sans réagir, il se souvint de leur dernière embrassade et de la claque qui s'en suivit car il lui avait répondu inconsciemment.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends gros bêta, enlace-moi !** grogna la belle.

Elfman se détendit alors, puis il mit ses bras puissants autour de la fée, la serrant avec tendresse, avant de caché son visage dans la chevelure châtaine à l'odeur de roses.

Son soulagement, voilà ce qu'elle éprouvait… Nulle dispute, nul coup… Un retour tant espéré méritait bien cet instant de tendresse, de pur bonheur…

Oui, même la fière Evergreen savait apprécier les bonnes choses…


End file.
